An organic electroluminescence (EL) device is a self-emission device utilizing the principle that a fluorescent compound emits light by the recombination energy of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode when an electric field is impressed. Such an organic EL device comprises a pair of electrodes, i.e. an anode and a cathode, and an organic light-emitting medium therebetween.
The organic light-emitting medium is formed of a stack of layers having each function. For example, it is a stack in which an anode, a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an emitting layer, and an electron-transporting layer and an electron-injecting layer are sequentially stacked.
As the emission material of the emitting layer, a material which emits light in each color (for example, red, green and blue) has been developed. For example, a fluoranthene compound is disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 as a blue-emitting compound.
However, the fluoranthene compound disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 has a problem that it is not satisfactory in respect of luminous efficiency and lifetime.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-H10-189247    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2005-068087